Mega Man Starforce: The next story
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: After Geo and Sonia started dating, things get strange: new characters, new enemies, new action, and make outs.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: The next Story"

Chapter 1 – Chain of Destiny:

**This is my second fanfiction's first chapter. In this one, there will be new attacks, new friends and new foes.**

It has been only some weeks after the battle with Dark Phantom. Some things have happened: Rich and Hyde were arrested by Satella Police, Ace and Queen Tia were officially dating (after some time protesting) and Geo and Sonia were more than official a true couple, just as seen in my first story. In school:

"Where the hell are Geo and Sonia? Are they going to even appear in class today?" Jack asked Pat, when most of the students, including Luna, Bud and Zack.

"I think so. But they seem inseparable now, I must admit." Pat said as everyone heard a strange noise from the locker, when it began to move and fell on the floor, revealing Geo and Sonia in there, but as the closet, they fell too.

"Are you OK, Sonia?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sonia answered. They stand up, crossed looks, and started to make out again, in front of everyone.

"Whoa! He's dating Sonia Strumm!" most of them whispered.

"You're taking this pretty easy, Luna. I thought you'd like Geo." Bud said, a little surprised.

"You don't understand that he is just making me jealous? Mega Man is mine!" Luna said.

"What if he isn't?" Zack asked.

"Of course he is! What would he see in Sonia?"

"Well, beauty, sweetness, talent… do you want me to continue?" Pat said, as Jack began to laugh.

"He just wants me to be jealous! What part of that you don't understand?"

"The part that you think that he likes you. Frankly Luna, you're too bossy and you think you're always right! Do you really think that Geo likes that attitude?" Pat said, telling the ugly truth.

"You like me too, that's all!" Luna said, and as soon as it was heard, made Pat started to laugh the loudest he could.

When Mr. Shepar entered the room, everyone sat on their seats:

"Why were you laughing so loud?" Sonia asked Pat.

"Turns out that Luna wants to be a comedian." Pat said.

"Students, today, we're going to receive a new student. I want to present to you all, Shun Chainer." Mr. Birch said as a green haired boy entered the room; he had green eyes, white shorts, green sweater and chains around his arms, but his shoulders were covered by something; and to the ones who think that this is familiar, yes, this character is based from Shun of Saint Seiya, his my favorite of the series.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Shun said.

"Your seat is right over there." Mr. Shepar said as he pointed the empty seat next to Geo.

"Thank you sir." Shun said as he went to his seat.

"Hi, I'm Geo and these are my friends: Pat, Jack and Sonia."

"Nice to meet you all." Shun said as he sat down.

"You're new here?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I just came here yesterday."

"And what brings you here?" Pat asked.

"To meet you guys." Shun said as the group was very surprised.

"Huh… Say that again." Jack said.

"I'll explain it later." He said as the class began.

At the break:

"As I said, I came to meet you; you're a challenge to me." Shun said.

"Why?" Geo asked.

"Because you saved the world 3 times in a row." Shun answered.

"Ok, so you're an EM wave warrior?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, this is my partner, Andromeda." Shun said as his wizard was materialized; it was a woman-shaped EM being with pink skin, empty eyes, long dark-pink hair and a dress like a roman tunic from that era.

"Why did my head started to hurt when she appeared?" Omega-xis asked.

"My head is killing me!" Lyra said.

"Make it stop!" Corvus said.

"Why did I have to have 2 heads? Stop it!" Gemini yelled in pain.

"Andromeda, calm down. Sorry, she's kinda nervous." Shun explained.

"What? She's making this headache to us just by being nervous? What kind of being she is?" Omega-xis asked.

"Well, she isn't exactly a being." Shun said.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"She was created 3 years ago, when Mega Man defeated her."

"But Andromeda was like a robot." Geo said.

"She was created by the positive energy from the explosion." Shun explained.

"Sorry for the headache." Andromeda said.

"Wanna fight? Right now, I'll beat you." Shun said as he took his Univ Cellf from his pocket.

**Is Shun that powerful? Is there going to be more characters? Is Luna even smart enough to realize she doesn't have a shot? This and a lot more in the next chapter, 'til then…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: The next Story"

Chapter 2 – Shark Brothers:

**In this chapter, Shun will fight Geo, new characters will appear and a very special feature will appear.**

"Well, transform so we can battle. Transcode: Andromeda Current!" Shun said, as he picked his Univ Cellf and transformed; he gained a pink armor, covering all his body and chains appeared around his arms: the right one had a spike-shaped ornament in the end and the left one had a sphere in the end.

"Transcode: Mega Man!" Geo said as he transformed.

"Let the fight begin!" Jack said as he went back to sit next to the others to watch the fight.

"You can do the first move." Mega Man said.

"Nebula Chain!" Andromeda Current said as he threw his right chain in Mega Man's direction at an unbelievable speed and hit Mega Man's chest.

"Aarrrgh… what a power! I feel like something just pass through me!" Mega Man yelled in pain.

"What? Sorry, sometimes I use very small power in my attacks." Shun said, feeling kinda dumb for not showing his real power.

"What did you just said?" everybody asked to Shun.

"I've been saving this for an emergency, but I'm going to use it. AM GOD!" Mega Man said as he took out his Star Break cards and made Omega-xis swallow them; if someone read Star Lovers, they know that is exactly the same form, but to the ones who didn't read, I'm going to put the description (sorry for stealing your form BassDS): Geo appeared, with Dragon Sky's head on his left shoulder, Pegasus Magic's on his right, and LeoKingdom's head on his chest. Omega-Xis had additional spikes added to his head, while Geo's helmet contained spikes as well. He had Pegasus' wings, and Leo's tail, while his left arm was turned into an Elemental Fist.

"That doesn't scare me. Nebula Stream!" Andromeda Current said as he launched his left chain in Mega Man's direction.

"Ice Prism!" AMG Mega Man said as a prism made of perfect transparent ice; it was supposed to reflect the attack to Andromeda Current, but the chain went to other direction, colliding with a tree and went in another direction, and went all the way until it collided with AMG Mega Man's jaw, making him suffer in pain.

"_This is bad. His right chain almost past through my chest and his left chain almost smashed my skull! And he said he didn't use all his power. What kind of attacks I can use without breaking anything?" _AMG Mega Man thought.

"So, what's it going to be?" Andromeda Current asked.

"Guitar String!" Harp Note said as she shot guitar strings at Andromeda Current's backs, but it didn't left a scratch.

"Sonia, this is my battle, please don't interfere, this guy is much more powerful that it seems, I don't want you to get hurt." AMG Mega Man said.

"But… Ok, but if you win, special surprise for you later." Harp Note said as she returned to normal and blinked her eye.

"Huh… huh… Ok." AMG Mega Man said as he blushed a lot.

"Wait, you 2 are dating?" Andromeda Current asked, a little surprised.

"Less talk, more action! Atomic Elemental Freeze!" AMG Mega Man said as he jumped and make gests like Magician's Freeze, but instead of ice, it appeared freezing or burning bamboo spears.

"What the…? I can't move, I'm stuck, freezing and burning." Andromeda Current said, trapped.

"And that's not all. Magician's Elemental Blazer!" AMG Mega Man said as he shot a big blast like Atomic Blazer, but it was green, blue and red colored. When it hit Andromeda Current, instead of defeating him, it freed him from the trap without even leaving a scratch.

"Thanks, it was a little tight in there." Andromeda Current said.

"What? I'm going to unleash my most powerful attack! Magician's Atomic Cyclone!" AMG Mega Man said as he jumped and started to spin, making a cyclone of blue, green and red flames.

"Nebula Storm!" Andromeda Current said as he opened his hand, pointing to AMG Mega Man, as a powerful tornado appeared from the palm of his hand, canceling AMG Mega Man's attack, and making him hit the wall, cancelling his form, but still in Mega Man's form.

"What kind of power is this?"

"And to finish this, Nebula Thunder!" Andromeda Current said as he opened his palm and a purple thunder electrocuted Mega Man, making him return to normal.

"Wow… I must admit that you're very strong." Geo said.

"Geo, are you ok?" Sonia said, approaching them.

"Sorry for electrocuting you." Andromeda Current said, returning to normal.

"Dude, don't apologize so much." Pat said.

"I didn't win." Geo said, trying to convince Sonia to make out with him.

"You'll win next time." Sonia said.

"C'mon, just make out already, you both want." Jack said as they begin to make out.

"For someone so calm, I didn't imagine that they'd make out so much." Shun said.

"Once, they made out for 2 hours in a row. Let's just say that it was a long day waiting for the bus." Pat said

At Geo's house:

"This is my house, since school ended, you're welcome." Geo said as Shun and the others entered.

"Hi, I'm Geo's mom, nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stelar." Shun said.

"Call me Hope."

"Where's dad?" Geo asked.

"He's working." Hope said as they heard someone screaming and a crash.

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"Let's go outside." Geo said as they left the house. Everyone saw a kid, probably of their age, upside down, crashed to the wall. Sonia and Hope went to help.

"Tell me I'm in heaven… I'm seeing angels…" the kid said, kinda confused.

"Huh, huh, huh… The only one who calls my mom angel is my dad and the only one who calls angel to Sonia is me." Geo said, helping him getting up.

"Sorry for that, my name is Akito…" he said; he was 13 years old, dark blue-haired, wearing an orange force jacket, trousers with some long tapes with hooks at the points and he had a band aid eye patch covering the right eye; "… and my name is Agito." he said as he sled the eye patch, so it covered his left eye (yes, this character is based on Akito/Agito from Air Gear).

"Let me guess, you have double personality." Pat said.

"Yeah. It seems you're EM wave warriors too."

"You're an EM wave warrior too?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I present my partner, Twins."Agito said, as an EM wave being appear, it was equal to Gemini, but it had an angel and a devil wings and it was red instead of yellow.

"Lil' bro, I thought I'd never see you again, once you were banished." Gemini said, as he materialized himself.

"Yeah, I fell in this planet some time ago, when I found him, and we can fight better than anyone else." Twins said.

"Pat, let's fight him; I want to fight my brother." Gemini said.

"If it's ok with Agito, let's do it." Pat said.

"Ok, let's do it; Transcode: Twins Shark!" he said as he began to transform: Twins Shark had white and red clothes, a shark fin in his back, angel and devil wings, the same hooks of the trousers and the air treks.

"Transcode: Gemini Spark!" he said as he transformed.

**Is Akito/Agito powerful enough to defeat Gemini Spark? Is Twins stronger than Gemini? Is there going to be a make out between Geo and Sonia? Duh, forget the last one… The next chapter won't take long, so…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: The next Story"

Chapter 3 – Bro Fight:

**In this chapter, Agito/Akito will fight Pat, and… I think that's it.**

"Come and get it, your ticket for the Bro Fight!" Jack said.

"Jack, no one will buy you a ticket for the prize of 30$." Sonia said.

"Well, today's only 29, 50$, so someone might buy it." Jack said. "Well, but the public is just you, Geo, me and Shun, so… you're right."

"_I don't know what power he has, oopss, I should say the power they have. Maybe I should start by using Static Rocket and then finishing him with Gemini Thunder." _Gemini Spark thought.

"Ready for this Agito?" Twins Shark said, talking to himself, with a laser visor in his right eye, but then, the visor sled to the ear right and a visor in his left hear sled to his left eye. "Of course I'm ready Akito."

"Let's begin! Static Rocket!" Gemini Spark said, making his fingers rockets and shooting them in Twins Shark direction.

"Now Akito!" Twins Shark said, changing the visor. Then, the rockets collided with him but nothing was done, he wasn't paralyzed.

"What? No way, how can you not be paralyzed?" Gemini Spark said confused.

"It's my Guardian Angel ability. I can't be paralyzed, frozen, poisoned, life hacked, what so ever, when I'm Angel mode."

"What's the Angel mode?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Is when I'm Akito, and between me and Agito, abilities might change."

"So that's why you changed. Even with that ability, I'm still in advantage for the attribute. Elec Swords!" Gemini Spark said, making his swords appear and dashed in Twins Sharks direction, preparing for a drop slash (a cut from up to down).

"Just that? Agito, do it, you know I don't want to fight." Twins Shark said as he changed, lifting his leg, stopping Gemini Spark's attack, by blocking it with the air treks wheels.

"What?" the public said surprised.

"Let me guess… you're good at kicks?" Gemini Spark asked.

"How'd you guess? And the prize for the right answer is… a Drop Kick!" Twins Shark said, as he puts the air trek wheels spinning, making Gemini Spark fall and then he gave a drop kick in Gemini Spark's back head.

"That must hurt a lot!" Jack said.

"Agreed… Ouch!" Gemini Spark said, getting up. "Electro-Magnetic Bug!" he said as he grabbed Twins Shark's arm, and began to electrocute it. "Ha-ha, your attack was decreased by half."

"Oh… I forgot to tell you; Devil mode has the Devil's Power ability, it won't help decreasing my attack, it won't let you decrease my attack." Twins Shark said, laughing.

"Ok, so… Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark said, blasting a powerful thunder blast in Twin Shark's direction. Although he didn't move, he wasn't damaged. "What the…? Aren't you supposed to be water attributed?"

"Actually, only under water." Twins Shark said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I have these skates and these 4 wings?"

"Redecoration?"

"I'm the perfect fighter. I don't lose power, I can't be stopped by paralyzing and all that, I have Fast Swim ability, so I don't lose speed under water, Heavy Skate ability duplicates my kicks attack power, my air treks give me maximum speed and this wings are perfect to fly. Now, back to the fight! Shark Fin Slicer!" Twins Shark said, giving a kick upwards, while his air trek was glowing yellow, making a shark fin form, dashing into Gemini Spark's direction.

"That's nothing; I'm going to defend it with my own arms." Gemini Spark said, crossing his arms. When the attack collided with his arms, it wasn't destroyed, and it insisted going forward, like if it was trying to cut Gemini Spark. "This thing is strong, I feel like my arms are about to being cut off." Gemini Spark said. After a while, it was broken, but in the next second, all he heard was.

"Flame Hell Kick!"

It was Twins Shark voice, giving a flaming kick in Gemini Spark's head, making him return to normal and faint.

"Pat! Are you ok?" Geo asked, as he and all others went next to him.

"Ouch! My head hurts like it was ran over by a truck!" Pat said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Agito can give a kick with the power of a monster truck." Twins Shark said, returning to normal, Akito.

"Very funny! Maybe he was just mocking me." Pat said, trying to get up.

"Sorry for that. It was his idea, but the foot is from both of us." Akito said.

"You're forgiven. Hey, why don't we all go to the cinema? Like, we're a group of friends, aren't we? Even if we just met."

"Ok." Shun and Akito said.

**Is a trip to the movie going to be relaxing? Is there someone who wants them dead? Is the next chapter going to be more thrilling than the last one? So long, so far. Review this chapter and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: The next Story"

Chapter 4 – Fear Attack:

**In this chapter… wait, it'll be a surprise.**

"A group of six friends, this could be a great thing for us." Jack said, while they were deciding which movie they would see on the Spica Mall cinema hall.

"Yeah! I never had a group of friends of friends." Akito said.

"Hey guys, what's that black spot?" Sonia asked, pointing to a dark cloud.

"Now that you talk about strange things, where's everyone?" Shun asked.

"What if that thing swallowed them?" Geo asked.

"Let's try to finish it. Transcode: Jack Corvus!"

"Transcode: Mega Man!"

"Transcode: Harp Note!"

"Transcode: Gemini Spark!"

"Transcode: Andromeda Current!"

"Transcode: Twins Shark!"

The cloud started to expand, trying to "swallow" them.

"Let's cut it! Shark Fin Slicer!" Twins Shark said, launching his attack, but it had no effect.

"Static Rockets!" Gemini Spark said, making his attack, but it didn't make a difference.

"Well, at least we know that it isn't a thunder cloud." Harp Note said, but suddenly, the cloud appeared behind her. "Help!"

"Sonia!" Mega Man screamed, pushing her, but he was swallowed.

"Geo!" Sonia yelled, with some tears in the eyes.

"We'll get him ba-watch out!" Gemini Spark said, when suddenly, everyone was swallowed.

"This will be fun…" a strange voice whispered.

With Jack:

"Where is everybody? I mean, we were all swallowed." Jack Corvus said to himself. "What's that?" he asked, as he approached a red liquid, flowing through the entire floor. "This is… blood!"

"Jack…" a familiar voice said, as Jack looked up and saw his sister bleeding from the stomach.

"Si-sis… No! This can't be. THIS JUST CAN'T BE!" Jack Corvus said, returning to normal and then fell on his knees.

With Shun:

"Andromeda, stay alert. This can be a set up."

"Shun, I'm feeling high temperatures." Andromeda said.

"And it smells burn… this can't be." Shun said, as it appeared fire everywhere, leaving just a medium circle with no fire to Shun.

"Everything but fire. Everything but fire!" Shun said, returning to normal and felling on his knees.

_Flashback:_

"_The operation was a success, he can go now." A doctor said._

"_Mommy, when we get home can we eat ice cream?" a little boy with green hair and chains around his arms asked._

"_Of course." A beautiful young woman with green hair said._

_A little later:_

"_Hey, someone cut the brakes!" a young man said._

"_Shun, jump out of the car!" the young woman said._

"_Hurry, before we hit the gas station!"_

"_But mommy, daddy…"_

"_Please Shun!" she said as she grabbed the boy and threw him out. After that, the boy just saw an explosion and flames, and started to cry._

With Akito:

"Where are we Twins?"

"Don't know, but stay alert."

"You killed them…" a strange voice said.

"Who'd I killed?" Twins Shark asked.

"Your parents…"

"N-n-no, I didn't kill them…"

"Admit it, you're cursed! Everybody around you will die… Including your friends…"

"No, I don't believe…"

"Yes you do! That's why you never had real friends, you were afraid of killing them…"

"But that was years ago… and it was an accident!"

_Flashback:_

"_Akito, you can't be nice with everyone!" a young lady said._

"_But I like being nice." A little boy said._

"_But you can't!" a man screamed to him._

_The little boy ran to the middle of the street, followed by 2 adults, but then a medical supplies truck, running over the 2 adults. Then, a medical eye patch for eye treatments fell into the boys hands and he put it on._

With Pat:

"This place is kind of familiar." Gemini Spark said.

"I think I know where we are." Gemini said.

"Who are they? No, this can't be…" Gemini Spark said, with a frightened look as he saw 2 adults with a baby. The baby had a green truffle of hair. They were a approaching the dump. He returned to normal.

With Sonia:

"Where is everyone? I mean, I turn my back for a second and this happens."

"Sonia, calm down. Hey! There they are, Jack and Pat." Lyra said, as she saw Gemini Spark and Jack Corvus.

"Hey guys." She said as she approached them, but suddenly they disappeared. "What the heck? Wait, Shun and Akito, here!" she signed, as they disappeared. She looked around and then, she saw Geo, preparing to give a hug, but as soon as she touched him, he vanished. "Ok, now I'm pissed off. Whoever tries to copy my Geo is going to get some."

"Sonia, look, is she who I think she is?" Lyra asked, as she saw a dark haired woman.

"Mom…?" Sonia said, with tears on her eye. She ran towards her, but at the minimum touch, she just vanished. "Why…? I'm alone…" Harp Note said, as she began to cry, and fell on her knees and returning to normal.

**Does Geo has any deep fear? Is the next chapter the last? Was this too short? Sorry for that, but I have a surprise for Halloween. Review this chapter and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: The next Story"

Chapter 5 – Big Battle:

**This is it, the final chapter.**

"Where the hell are we Omega-xis?" Mega Man asked to his hand, well, head, I mean… you get it.

"Don't know kid, I can't see with the fog." Omega-xis said.

"There you are…" a strange being said, right behind them.

"Who are you?" Mega Man asked, surprised.

"I'm… just call me Phobia Warrior."

"What do you want from us?"

"Well, you're the only obstacle to rule Earth, one of the most precious planets for the ruling of the galaxy."

"What do you mean?"

"In the Solar System, Earth is the only planet with population."

"And, why are you called Phobia Warrior?"

"Just look around you…" he said as he snapped his fingers, showing windows, with his friends, all in those situations.

"What's this?"

"This is my power. I fight people with their deepest fears, traumas and things like that."

"Let them out of this!"

"Then, let's make a deal…"

"A… deal?"

With Jack:

He was trying to get the image off of his head, but he couldn't.

"Why…" Jack whispered.

"Hey, bro, look up." The voice of her sister said, as he looked, seeing her with Ace, and she was holding a baby. "This is your nephew." She said, as he holds the baby, forgetting all about the image of her sister dying.

With Akito:

"Akito." Agito said in their head mind.

"What is it?"

"You know, if your parents didn't die, we would never meet."

"And?"

"And? I'm part of your life. We complete each other!"

"What do you mean?"

"I give you courage to do things, and you give me the kindness you have. Without each other, we would be dead from our trainings by now."

"Well… I suppose."

"C'mon, gain some courage that I'm giving you."

"You're right!" he said, standing up.

With Shun:

"Somebody, stop the flames!" Shun said.

"Shun, calm down!" Andromeda said.

"I can't calm down! I panic seeing a birthday cake with the candles on, I'M SURROUNDED BY FLAMES!"

"Now listen! Just because your parents died from an explosion and a fire, doesn't mean that you have to be afraid of fire for the last of your life."

"But… you're right. I will no longer be afraid of fire, just because my parents died from one." Shun said, as the flames began to disappear.

With Pat:

"Your fear is being abandoned?" Gemini asked.

"Of course. I mean, I was abandoned by my own parents when I was a baby, in the middle of the dump."

"That's more hatred then fear."

"I fear my parents. Who knows if I cross with one of them in the street. If I found out that I know them."

"But remember, if you weren't abandoned, you wouldn't have met Geo and the others."

"Yeah, but…"

"They're your new family."

"You're right. Just because I was abandoned once, doesn't mean I'm going to be abandoned." Pat said, as the image disappeared.

With Sonia:

"Why am I alone?"

"Sonia, you're not alone. I'm with you."

"But what if…"

"I won't let you be alone. And those were just illusions, doesn't mean that Geo and the others will abandon you, especially Geo."

"But, I also… want my mom back…" Sonia said, as she saw all her other friends in front of her, of course it was an illusion, but it cheered her up.

"See? They might not be able to replace your mom, but they're your new family." Lyra said.

"You're right." Sonia said, standing up.

After that, a flash appeared in front of all of them, as they saw themselves transformed, seeing a man with a dark cape and a golden mask.

"Good to see you all." Mega Man said, behind them.

"Geo!" Harp Note said, hugging him.

"Especially you…" Mega Man said.

"Before you make out, could we defeat this guy?" Gemini Spark asked.

"I can't." Mega Man said.

"Why not?" Harp Note asked.

"I made a deal. In exchange to stop the illusions of your fears, I said I wouldn't fight him." Mega Man said.

"We can defeat it alone. Once in a while, is good to not have the best warrior in the fight." Jack Corvus said.

"Still, you can't fight a cloud of fog… Wait! Why can't I turn into fog?" Phobia Warrior asked, perplex.

"Not without this. I stole it while you were distracted." Mega Man said, as Omega-xis destroyed a dark chip with Mega Buster.

"Let's do this! Static Rockets" Gemini Spark said, launching his attack, paralyzing Phobia Warrior.

"Guitar Arrow!" Harp Note as she revealed a hidden little blade in her guitar (Lyra, in other words), pointing it and shooting the blade, stabbing his chest.

"Shark Fin Slicer!"

"Nebula Thunder!"

"Fire Spirit's of the Fallen Crows!" Jack Corvus said, as purple flames appeared out of thin air and colliding with Phobia Warrior, along with the other attacks.

"Let's add more power! Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark said, launching a powerful thunder beam.

"Guitar Slash!" Harp Note said, slashing with the hidden blade 4 times, forming a cross line star, then stabbing the point, as it began to spin and was launched in the enemy's direction.

"Pain Hell Flame!" Jack Corvus said, spinning his arms with purple fire in his hands, launching various fire shots.

"Heaven or Hell!" Twins Shark said, flapping his wings, creating a tornado of winds and fires.

"Nebula Thunder Storm!" Andromeda Current said, creating a typhoon with thunders in the center from his hands.

Phobia Warrior was still standing up, but it was very weak.

"Flame Winds Tempest!" Twins Shark said, flapping his wings very fast, creating multiples fire and wind tornados.

"Nebula Geo-Nova!" Andromeda Current said, touching the ground with his hand, creating powerful energy towers, capable of destroying anything. The attacks collided with him, destroying him.

"You guys are awesome!" Geo said, as they all returned to normal.

"That wasn't everything I had. But Akito was, don't do that, you'll destroy the entire mall." Agito said.

It was already night, everybody was appreciating the stars in the sky. Everything was silent until:

"Why don't we form Brother Bands and we form a group?" Geo asked.

"Ok. But what's the name? I would say… Doppelgangers." Pat asked.

"No, the Chain Masters!"

"How about… Death Team?"

"Flying Birds."

"Music Makers."

"Wait! Starforce 4 ever friends." Geo said, as they all agreed, forming the brother band. After that, everybody went home, except for Geo and Sonia.

"Your deepest fear is being alone?"

"Yeah… Pretty dumb."

"It isn't dumb, just the fact that you think that I would abandon you."

"Geo, you're right." Sonia said, as they crossed looks and kissed under the moonlight.

"So romantic…" Lyra said.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Omega-xis said.

Funny Time:

"Hope my sis doesn't kill me for being this late." Jack said as he entered a room, thinking that it was his.

"Jack! Get the hell outta here!" Queen Tia and Ace said.

"I could dispense to see that." Jack said, leaving the room running.

"He could knock the door first!" Queen Tia said, next to Ace, both in… well, underwear. Then, after a while, started to make out.

**Sorry for this being short, once again, but I have a good motive. For this special holyday, I'm going to right a Mega Man Starforce Special Halloween Fanfiction! This was kinda spoiler, but still. Well, review this chapter and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
